On Your Way Out
by 02KeelG31
Summary: Quinn's relationship with a Professor at Yale isn't necessarily all as it seems... (sorry I am rubbish at summaries!) Will turn into Faberry. May become M rated later on. Please give it a go? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey, so this is only kind of a short taster as I have wanted to write something ****for ages, please give it a go? Thanks! (Also I don't own Glee and all that stuff obviously :)) And yeah, so this chapter is more just settig the scene. And I'm not in College/University and I am not American so sorry for innacuracies**!

**Spoilers: Only little ones through to Thanksgiving-ish as I haven't watched the Thanksgiving episode but I know what happens and so this is kind of based on that.**

* * *

Quinn sighed, three missed calls from.. _him_. Oh, and one voice mail. The blond took a deep breath before pressing that little button and putting the phone to her ear.

_"Quinn Fabray, answer your fucking phone! I have spent all day phoning and phoning, and you don't even bother to bloody pick up! I swear I am on my last nerve with you. You better be back tomorrow like we discussed, or I fucking promise I will make your life hell."_

_"End of messages"_ The annoying computerised voice concluded, after confirming that it was from Professer Kern, or so say the man of her dreams. Her phone vibrated again, signalling an incoming call. All it took was one look at the picture of the two of them fill her screen for her to loose it. The phone shot across the room, colliding with the opposite wall, before dropping, the smash echoing through her ears, triggering numerous snippets of the past few months to replay in her head. Her delicate frame shook as she slid down the wall she was leaning on, to the cold choir room floor. Streams of tears threatened to break free immediately after.

"If it isn't Quinn Fabray..." Quinn's gaze snapped up immediately, laughing with disbelief,

"Rachel!?"

"I always knew you would make a triumphant return.. Now get over here!" Rachel demanded playfully, immediately, the blond got to her feet and tackled the small brunette, true sportsman style.

"I never realised how much I would miss you." Quinn smiled into softly curled brown hair.

/:\•/:\•/:\

Quinn sat in her lecture hall, buzzing with nervous energy for her first proper day at Yale. Even though she didn't know many people yet, already she was loving her new life. She had found a seat near some others she had spoken to a few times, no more than mere "_Can you help me find_"s or "_What do I do if_"s but it was more than most people, and they seemed nice enough.

The young adult rummaged through her bag, finding out her notepad and a pencil, and she couldn't help a small smile escape her lips as she looked down at her phone to find a text from Rachel, which read:

'**GOOD LUCK FOR YALE! Be as AMAZING as you always are and you'll do great! :D XXX ㇩5'**

Yeah, this was going to be a good year.

/:\•/:\•/:\

Quinn found the lecture surprisingly enjoyable. She was sat in only the second row back from the front, but she preferred it rather than being distracted by others- now was her time to turn over a new leaf, and start again as her true self, now she was in Yale. The lesson came to an end quicker than she had expected and before she knew it, everyone was packing their bags and leaving, however, the teacher called over the mutters of the students "Can the following students please stay behind; Abigail Barkmore, Harry Dean, Quinn Fabray, Blake Live, Carly Peterson and Heather White. Thank-you." Quinn felt a sudden rise of panic spread through her body, as she joined the small crowd at the front of the class, fumbling nervously with her bag strap. "Abigail, Harry, Blake, Carly and Heather- I haven't had your payment in for the trip next week and the deadline was yesterday so please do so A.S.A.P and don't be afraid to speak to me if you have any problems- I am here to help." He smiled, showing a glimpse of his pearly white teeth. The rest of them filtered out the door, leaving Quinn even more on edge than before.

"And you must be Quinn Fabray." He looked up as Quinn bit her lip out oF habit.

"Y-yes sir." She stumbled slightly over her words.

"No need to be so nervous." He smiled as he patted her arm gently. He looked a very young teacher- Quinn figured he must not have been a Professer for that long at all.

"I actually haven't received any of your payments for upcoming excursions- and as you may be aware, the class is going on one in two days." She hadn't received any information or letters had she? There definately wasn't anything for her since she arrived... Quinn was shaken out of her thoughts as this time, he layed both firm but gentle hands at the tops of each of her arms. "Hey, hey, look at me." He half whispered as he stared intently into fearful, yet soft hazel eyes. "Just calm okay?" The blond had been trying to avoid his vision, but she eventually had to give in. They were left for a moment in silence, just looking at eachother. Now, Quinn felt a different kind of warmth spread through her body due to his soft bright blue eyes smiling at her secretively. "We can sort something out. Here's the information," he handed her a piece of paper, yet he didn't let go as he met her intriguing orbs once more, "No biggie." He smiled, letting go of the paper slowly. Butterflies rushed through Quinn's body as she folded the piece of paper and put it in her bag. Yet, as she left, she could still feel his eyes on her and so she couldn't help but drag out her exit for a bit longer.

Yeah, this was definitely going to be a good year.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought! And if this interests you at all? Thank-you!xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for reviews and such on the first chapter- Made me smile! Hope you like this one..! And Happy Christmas! (I am up at 3 am Christmas Day currently to write this so I'm hoping it's worth it!) And you should smile too as you are all lovely so.. SMILE! ;)**

* * *

Quinn fumbled with her door key in her hand whilst trying to hold a coffee and her laptop bag in her other hand. She had been sat in the library for a while, working through an essay due in the next day. The blonde was already wondering how on earth they were supposed to find time for everything. Eventually, her room mate opened the dorm door for her by chance as she was leaving in the other direction.

"Hey, I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait up." was muttered from the light brown haired girl's mouth as she scurried away down the corridor like she was never even there. Quinn dumped her stuff and then dawdled to the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water. It was only 10pm.. She shouldn't be tired yet.

"Come on Quinn.. You can do it." she muttered to herself in the mirror, before returning to her work.

/:\•/:\•/:\

"So hows life at NYADA?" Rachel and Quinn were sat on the sofa in the corner at the Lima Bean.

"I love it soooo much!" Rachel enthused. "I mean, don't get me wrong, there are times I hate the pressure and some classes and teachers and wish I was somewhere else, but at the end of the day, I am so happy I am there. It is changing me so much as a person and performer, but I'm pretty convinced it's changed me for the better." She smiled as she took a sip of coffee.

"I'm glad to hear it." Quinn laughed lightly at Rachel's long but excited ramble as an answer, "So how are things with Finn?" Quinn immediately notice a shift in the emotion on the shorter girl's face.

"It's.. Complicated." She stared intently at her coffee cup, running her finger around the lid as a distraction. "We sort of broke up. He hadn't contacted me for months and there's this guy who's kinda been hitting on me since we bumped into each other in the bathroom... And he was topless."

"Rachel!" Quinn jokingly gasped.

"Hey! But anyway, I guess I got tired of waiting. I made it clear to Brody, that's his name, that I had a boyfriend and he got it. And then he came round for dinner once and of course that had to be when Finn returned..."

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"You haven't told me about Yale yet? What's it like? I bet it's amazing!"

"Yeah... Something like that." the blonde muttered under her breath. "The place is beautiful and all, and I know it is an amazing place to be, but I'm not going to lie... I'm finding it hard to keep up with everything and everyone."

"But you're Quinn Fabray, you always find your way to make everything turn out right, so don't worry! And what about guys..? Anyone special you've found there?"

"Not really..." Quinn stared at her feet. She felt warmth flood through her face, but it was unsettling, not happy. Rachel teased

"Oh really...? I can tell from your reaction... And hickey... That there's something going on?" Quinn pulled her scarf up slightly higher around her neck awkwardly as she shifted a piece of her hair round just to be on the safe side.

"Well there is this one guy..."

"Awww! Tell me all about him!" Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly, not really noticing how Quinn was still staring at the ground.

"Well there is one slight issue... He's one of my professors." She took a sip of her coffee, trying not to make eye contact with the other girl.

"So, tell me about him! I want to know all the details!... Actually, maybe not all..." Rachel winked at the now blushing Quinn.

"Well..."

/:\•/:\•/:\

"Quinn Fabray!?" Quinn turned to the sound of Professer Kern's voice. She had been pacing around nervously by his desk for a little while, knowing he should be back soon.

"Shit... I'm so sorry... I forgot completely to sort out the payment and I just... Shit.. Shit... Sorry." poured out of her mouth.

"Ah well Quinn. It just looks like you are going to have to spend the day with me." the corners of his mouth curled upwards into a small, but warming smile. He jumped up and sat on his desk, patting the space next to him, implying that Quinn could sit there. She did so, putting her bag on the floor as he spoke.

"Why don't you tell me a little about you first?"

"Well... My name is Quinn, Quinn Fabray, as you already know. I am 18 and I am from Lima in Ohio. There's not much more really..."

"You sure? I'm sure your life isn't that boring?" Quinn smiled to herself- she felt a fluttering, buzzing sensation inside of her, but she didn't want it to go away.

"Well fine.. I was the head bitch in charge; captain of the Cheerios, the school Cheerleading squad, and then I joined the glee club- we even took away the first place trophy at nationals this year... A whole load of crap went down too, but I'm not going to tell you my life story right now." she laughed.

"You were..?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"I had to give up Cheerleading for a while, and for the same reason I hit rock bottom in the social heap. I then joined.. And quit, then joined and then again I wasn't able to take my place."

"Sounds complicated." He laughed warmly. "But well I am Matthew Kern, but most people call me Matt. I must admit I'm a bit of a football player on the side of the whole teacher thing. I own a cat- as sad as that makes me sound and I'm originally from Denver."

"Nice to meet you Matt." She smiled slightly as she put her hand out for a hand shake.

"That's Professer Kern to you." He winked playfully as he shook her hand. However, his hand lingered there, as he turned to face her properly. The dark haired man pulled back his hand slightly, but then started playing with Quinn's finger tips. He could tell by the blush and the smile of the younger girl that she certainly didn't mind. "So tell me about the crap Quinn..?" Her eyes immediately dropped to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked timidly.

"You just said yourself that a load of crap went down?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." She mumbled to the floor.

"Hey," he let go of her hand, placing it gently on the desk and then held the top of her other arm, in an attempt to get her attention, "You can trust me." He slid his hand down her arm to her hand, holding it firmly, but kindly, sending chills throughout Quinn's body.

"I..." Comfortingly, he squeezed her hand in his, encouraging her to continue, "I.. Was pregnant.. And it wasn't my boyfriend's. Him and the father of the baby got into a massive fight- they used to be best friends. I got kicked out of my Christian home and then my parents split up. All of this when I was only fifteen." Quinn felt as the first tear spilt out of her eye, followed by gradually more and more. "I had her.. She was a little girl called Beth and my worst enemy's long-lost mother adopted her." The blonde tried to laugh it off. "I know.. Confusing right?" He laughed too.

"I think I get it." He smiled at her, wiping some of her tears away with his thumb.

"It gets more confusing... I went back to school, started to get back on top where I thought I belonged but then I had to quit Cheerleading to stay in the Glee club, and then I found myself being hated again... I then went through this crazy faze of depression; died my hair pink, smoked like my life depended on it, stopped going to class and all sorts. And then of course the girl who was once my enemy was the one who came and rescued me. She helped me turn my life back around- if it wasn't for her I never would have even graduated high school, let alone be at Yale. Oh and I also spent some time in a wheelchair after a car accident on the way to her wedding..." She half smiled at the memories. "You better have been taking notes, as there will be a test." she joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I am so sorry Quinn... I had no idea." He sounded half in shock. She braved a look at his eyes, but when she did so, she found herself met with welcoming, soft, sympathetic, yet kind filled eyes. There was also something mixed within the blue that she was unable to decipher, but it was that special something that made her unable to look away. He leaned in closer as he met their lips. Quinn's eyes fluttered closed before she consciously knew what was happening, the sound of her heart beat taking over. He slithered his hand off of hers, back up her slender arm and around her back, gently holding the base of her head. For a moment, she lost herself as she felt his tongue run across her lips, begging for entrance. The permission for which she immediately granted.

/:\•/:\•/:\

Quinn's phone vibrated across the table. She had made an excuse to go to the bathroom, trying to end any further conversation with Rachel about _him_.

Rachel was still sat sipping her coffee when she heard the phone buzzing for about the fifth time since Quinn had left the room. She glanced over at it, seeing the name 'Matt Kern' lighting up the screen, along with a picture of Quinn in the arms of a dark haired- blue eyed man who was kissing her on the cheek, a broad smile spread across the blonde's face.

Flicking her hands slightly in order to dry them, Quinn returned to their seats.

"Matt Kern's been ringing you?" The shorter girl phrased her statement slightly as a question. "He rang like 5 times- he must be desperate to get hold of you." She teased, having seen the picture.

The coffee cup fell out of Quinn's hand. Her whole body was now shaking slightly.

"Shit." She murmured under her breath, barricading back the tears.

* * *

******Sorry- the formatting of this has all gone crazy. Also the 'heart to heart' between them went on longer than planned :( .**

** Thanks for reading! Please leave a review? Thank-you so much! Happy Holidays! XXX**


End file.
